


Expensive

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, They’re very happy, and lovey dovey, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Drabble of Allura and Lance getting ready for an extravagant diplomatic meeting/mission.





	Expensive

Delicate bands of gold decorated his wrist, arms and neck. The larger pieces inlaid with [fire agate](https://www.gemsociety.org/article/fundametals-jewelery-metals-overview/). The embroidered silk like material draped over his body reminded him of the old togas from home. Adjusting the cloth to sit right he wondered. If he was this finely dressed he couldn’t imagine how Allura was going to look. The light beep of their door opening had him walking out of the too large bathroom, only to stop as he actually saw Allura. She was in the same dress as he was though hers was longer, sweeping the floor instead of ankles, and her gold bands were inlaid with a gem that reminded him of [pink opal](https://sterlingssilvershop.com/products/womens-wedding-ring-metal-channel-v-ring-with-pink-opal-inlay). She also had a different pattern embroidered on her cloth, something that meant she was the royal blood and he was the one who married in. Or at least that’s the closest translation Coran and her could come up with.

 

“You look beautiful, Love. Stunning as always, even with your ears.” He chuckled, blush staining his cheeks.

 

“You look gorgeous as always. When are we heading down? And remind me why the rest of the team got out of this one?” The tinkling laugh made him melt, lovestruck smile blooming.

 

“Thank you, and we’ll head down in about 10 dobashes. The other Paladins can’t come because it would be an insult to the Ugikia.” Lance watched as Allura moved around their room, putting on the final touches needed for the diplomatic party. “Oh! Don’t forget your regulator! The air on Eldiris is low on oxygen.” At the reminded he grabbed the device. It was small, split into fives separate pieces. Four conical pieces would go over his canines and the hoop piece would resemble a nose ring. All were done out in gold and extremely gaudy, in everyone's opinion. With a grimace he applied the regulator.

 

“Why couldn’t this be a planet where I could wear my helmet?” The whine escaped almost unconsciously.

 

“I know, Love,” strong arms wrapped around him, tight enough that it was almost hard to breath, “After this we’re going to head back to Earth and we can stay for a while. This is the last planet in the Theta Scorpii System. We’re almost done, just this one and we can go back home.” Home. That sounded wonderful. And it was even better that Allura thought of Earth as her home now.

 

“I know, I know, but I’m not meant to be on these long diplomatic missions like you and Shiro are.” Lips pressed to his shoulder as they stood in the middle of their room for a long moment.

 

A delicate sigh broke the quiet, “Time to go, Love. When we get back we can cuddle all the way home, how does that sound?”

 

He snorted. “You know you don’t have to bribe me with cuddles to do these diplomatic missions with you, right? I knew what I was getting into when we married, and even before that I would have followed you to the ends of the universe…” he paused in mock thought, the muffled giggles starting up had him smiling, “Oh wait! I have!” Turning in Allura’s arms he kissed her. It was nothing more then the lingering press of lips on lips but it made him fall in love all over again. Soft blue eyes met his own, their hands tangled together and another chaste kiss was exchanged. The pinging of the alarm had them pulling apart as it reminded them that they had somewhere to be.

 

Hands still tangled they walked out towards the last diplomatic mission in Theta Scorpii System.


End file.
